Momentum
by GalaMD
Summary: Anestesiada por ese amor del que creía que él no había llegado a convencerse, casi no siente su cuerpo débil y magullado crujir y romperse por fuera y por dentro. JulietPOV, s5 finale


_Disclaimer: No son míos blah blah blah JJ Abrahams et al. blah blah blah_

_Para Sara aka Sara Kovac. Feliz Cumpleaños, aunque esto sea de trazo más bien trágico xd ;)  
_

**MOMENTUM**

_There's still a little bit of your taste in my mouth__  
__There's still a little bit of you laced with my doubt__  
__It's still a little hard to say what's going on…_

_Stones taught me to fly__  
__Love taught me to lie__  
__Life taught me to die__  
__So it's not hard to fall__  
__When you float like a cannonball_

_**(**__**Cannonball**__** – Damien Rice)**_

Escucha el grito, las vocales de su nombre alargadas en un eco tan infinito como aquella caída.

Casi ríe, histérica, por la burda broma que le ha jugado el destino. Es morboso cómo teniendo tan cerca un _Espejo_ que atravesar, se haya convertido en la Alicia del cuento, precipitándose a través de la madriguera de una liebre de fábula. Confió en que eso fuera un buen augurio, el del principio del fin. Un salto al vacío en pos de la última esperanza, de la ilusión de que todo aquello sirva para algo. Porque todo sufrimiento tiene que tener un límite, aunque sólo sean unos pocos los que queden en pie para contemplarlo.

Así todo, lo que la fuerza a cerrar los ojos no es la certeza de la muerte. Ni la aceleración ni la ráfaga hostil que le revuelve el cabello. No es el vértigo, la sensación de tener el estómago a la altura de la garganta o el pánico del choque inminente que se hace de rogar malévolamente.

Es el timbre desgarrado del sur el que la deja sin aire y la obliga a contener las lágrimas tras los párpados. Un bramido agudo, herido, largo como el Mississipi, que intenta alcanzarla como dedos de los cuales se escurre mientras sigue cayendo metro a metro, segundo a segundo, hacia la Nada.

La desesperación de James se le clava en el pecho con la mordedura de un dolor que – preferiría perder la conciencia antes de poder comprobarlo, pero está segura de que sería así – supera a cualquiera que pueda conocerse en esta vida.

Siente el hierro en su sangre vibrar, imantarse, intentar escapar de sus venas hacia el corazón de aquella isla mágica y maldita, y su corazón se resiste y se afana por regresar en sentido contrario.

Es ridículo, pero inconsciente e inútilmente sus manos acunan el bajo vientre, intentando protegerlo del impacto, de los arañazos de cables y el roce cruel de los obstáculos metálicos que se ven arrastrados con ella a las profundidades de aquel agujero. Intenta proteger los oídos apenas formados de la criatura a la que jamás conocerá del llanto agónico de un padre que ni siquiera sospecha que lo es.

Anestesiada por ese amor del que creía que él no había llegado a convencerse, casi no siente su cuerpo débil y magullado crujir y romperse por fuera y por dentro.

Cuando recobra el sentido lo primero que nota es la humedad tibia en los labios (y no la familiar de sus besos al despertar cada mañana), entre los muslos, empapando su ropa y la piedra basta bajo ella. Tarda unos segundos en sobreponerse de la conmoción y asimilar que los muertos no sangran ni respiran. No padecen, no sienten cómo se vacían, cómo se les va la vida en cada aliento malgastado.

_Oh, no. Ni hablar. Vamos. Vamos, vamos, hija de puta…_

Se lo repetía como un mantra con cada golpe que propinaba a aquella maldita lata empaquetada en circuitos.

Su sacrificio, el de James, el de su hijo… no sería en balde. Llegaría hasta el final con aquella misión suicida. Por orgullo, porque no tenía ya más que perder y todo que ganarles para que vivieran por ella esa segunda oportunidad. Por fe en que aquel delirio cósmico de Jack Shepard tuviera un ápice de sentido (casi dos años de un Dan Faraday desquiciado podían hacer a cualquiera replantearse el sentido de lo universalmente aceptado). Por demostrar, quizás de un modo tan cruel que se lo autorreprochaba, a Jack, a Kate, a sí misma, al propio James, que habían sido todos víctimas de una ceguera aún más profunda y grave que la de un fogonazo de luz blanca dirigida a la retina.

Y milésimas de segundo antes de que todo se electrizara, de que las sombras se disolvieran en blanco nuclear, vio con claridad. De algún modo lo supo. Supo que lo había logrado. Que era libre de abandonar la Isla. Que podría haberles salvado o haberla destruido y salvar a otros en el proceso. El último aliento fue un suspiro de alivio. Pidió disculpas por su traición, deseando que el último hijo de la Isla pudiera escucharla. Entenderla. Perdonarla.

Quizás en otra vida. En otro tiempo.

_Well and I can and I die  
I can, I die_

_Well and I'm freezing  
I'm freezing_

_Well it's a sly curse  
A sly curse_

_Well and I'm spiralling  
I'm spiralling_

**(**_**Spiralling**_** – Antony and the Johnsons)**

_but somehow it all makes sense  
like i've done this before in the past tense  
and i know i'll see you again  
cause the myth of us never ends  
so it's always you_

**(**_**The Myth of us**_** – Joshua Radin) **


End file.
